nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sahara 2
Sahara 2 is a 2019 French-Canadian 3D computer-animated adventure film produced by Mandarin Films, NicThic Productions and StudioCanal. The theatrical release of the film was originally going to be distributed by The Weinstein Company, but in October 2017, following the sexual abuse allegations against Harvey Weinstein, Miramax took over the distribution. Plot It's been 2 years since Ajar saved Eva and his skin has finally shed. Peace has been great for him, but a threat by his father who is the leader of his clan, who leads Eva, Pitt, Gary, Emily, and Pietra away from Ajar, and Michael hearing about this started yelling at his daughter for leaving the Oasis. Meanwhile Slasher and Crusher spy on the oasis and the suburbs by using their video cameras and record them to Tamsah, a crocodile who is seeing in his minons' point of view kindly takes Ajar and his brother Abdul, and his father to his Lair filled with treasures, and a swimming pool, and a hot tub, for the Dusties to relax in. Ahmad's clan enjoyed relaxing in Tamsah's lair, except Ajar and his Family, so they decided to sneak out and go back to the Green snakes' oasis but Chief Chief, Sergeant, and Snake Eagle stopped them and chased them into the desert and suddenly Pitt and Gary appeared from nowhere found Ajar being chased by the flock. Meanwhile, back at Tamsah's lair, Eva spied on the Dusties being taken by Slasher and Crusher to the Tuareg toddlers' Room where snakes and other animals get played with roughly, and decided to sneak into his lair, but has been caught by 2 Monitor lizards and is taken to a room with a chair and a rope, Meanwhile, Chief Chief carries Ajar and Pitt back to the suburbs with Ahmad, Abdul, and Gary, but eventually Michael and Natacha who are looking for their daughter are seen talking to an old spurred tortoise named Akeem, who tells many stories, even Tamsah's backstory about how he became a villain. He told Ajar about how Tamsah ended up when Akeem was a baby, he, Tamsah started out to help the poor snakes get some food at the markets in Souksoukville, but the Tuaregs spotted them got their camels as their watch dogs, so they could spot them more easily. And they led Tamsah away from the town and found the green snakes' oasis. Unfortunately, Chief Chief, guarding the oasis, refuses to let the snakes enter, Due to the fact that It's for the green snakes only. That made Tamsah really angry and storms off into the Horizon, and he wasn't Akeem's friend anymore. Ajar, Abdul, Ahmad, Pitt, and Gary hearing about this realizing that Eva has been kidnapped, so they started to down to the desert and ask the Sandfish for directions. Meanwhile, Tamsah singing Eva with his song but she was not impressed so he threw her into the Toddlers' room where Ahmad's clan are being injured from being played too rough, eventually she saw Ajar peeking his head out of the drapes happily greets him along with Ahmad's clan who found out Tamsah's pet peeve saying the tamsah doesn't like green snakes, because of their rich attitudes. (Although they didn't found out previously, because they were too busy relaxing in the spa when Ajar and his family wasn't around.) Abdul makes an escape plan so they can get out and not being spotted by Tamsah's minions. That night, during the roll call, Pitt distracts slasher and crusher while ajar and abdul and gary sneak through the room to the spa, where 2 evil rats are massaging Tamsah who is being distracted by the recording of pitt being chased. After pitt escaped from them, he saw all the eaten fruits and the green snakes' corpses and realized that tamsah is actually a cannibal. While ajar, abdul, and gary get to the room where eva is, pitt told them that tamsah is killing the green snakes and had to make a run for it. Ajar hearing it that pitt might be right, he told abdul and gary to go get eva while he and pitt go back out into the desert to get his dad. After a little while, they reached a way out but Tamsah and his minions cornered them, Ajar brings up the subject about Akeem and the oasis and reminds Tamsah that he was trying to help the poor snakes, and reveals to him that Chief Chief made a terrible mistake, started to whistle for him and Chief Chief, Sergeant, and Snake Eagle arrived. Chief Chief recognised his mistake apologized to Tamsah, but instead tamsah is infuriated by this scolds them that he has a good taste of green snakes that made his life miserable then starts to get abusive towards Ahmad's clan, and Sergeant and Snake Eagle when they saw his dark personality. Built up enough anger, Tamsah tells the stuborn snakes that he's just a nasty crocodile that likes to snack on tuaregs' food and desert animals. (Including snakes.) In hopes of getting it through their heads once and for all. This finally makes the 2 rats and Slasher and Crusher see Tamsah for his evil, bitter self and pushed him into the river rapids that was next to his lair. They helped them get across, However, when they got to the other side, Tamsah drags Sergeant into the water and tries to drown him, and the rest refuse to abondon him. However, a Tuareg's son rescues the protagonists along with emily and pietra, which leads tamsah to get swept away to the waterfall and falls to his death. As they helped them get home safe and sound, Chief Chief gets an idea , he should apologize to Michael and Natacha that he was wrong all the time, after saying sorry to them they forgive him and were glad to see their son and daughter back home, Eva still thinking about ajar realized that Dusties and green snakes should live in the oasis where they have plenty food and water. Finally, the dusties and ahmad hearing this, Ahmad felt proud of his son for rescuing her, headed to the oasis introducing them that his clan and the green snakes deserved to live in the oasis. Voice Cast *Robert Naylor as Ajar *Angela Galuppo as Eva *Daniel Brochu as Pitt *Mark Hauser as Gary *J.K. Simmons as Ahmad, Ajar's widowed father, a navy blue Cobra *Skyler Stone as Abdul, Ajar's older brother *Richard Dumont as Michael, Eva and Gary's father *Jennifer Seguin as Natacha, Eva and Gary's mother *Nadia Verrucci as Pietra *Elana Dunkelman as Emily *Jemaine Clement as Tamsah, a giant crocodile who is the main antagonist *Jeff Dunham as Slasher and Crusher, Tamsah's monitor lizard minions *Rick Jones as Sandfish *Arthur Holden as Sergeant *Terrence Scammell as Chief Chief *Matthew Stefiuk as Snake Eagle *Phil LaMarr as Evil Rat 1 *Paul Eiding as Evil Rat 2 Additional Voices Production Category:Films Category:Sahara Category:Netflix Category:Films about reptiles